This invention relates to digital networks.
Computers commonly communicate over networks. When separated by large distances, wide area networks (WANs) allow the computers to communicate. Local area networks (LANs) are used to allow computers to communicate within a small geographic area (for example, within an office building). However, networks are also used at the circuit board level to allow individual central processing units (CPU""s) to share information or communicate with each other. Although such CPUs are separated by relatively small distances, the losses and reflections associated with the transmission media (e.g., conductive traces) can still be appreciable.